Healing Wounds
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A-Z Drabble series about Natalie and Marty. Marty apologizes to Natalie and they begin to make amends for the pain that they have caused one another. Will they become more then enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Healing Wounds:

AN: This Drabble series is based off the ABC Soap Opera One Life to Live. I do not own the characters and this fiction is written as a means of entertainment only.

A: Apology

Natalie opened her door to find Marty standing on her doorstep. "What do you want? I'm on my way out and I really don't want to get into another argument with you."

"I don't want to argue either. I came here to apologize to you and I need to tell you what I did. I altered your paternity test and made it look like Brody was the father. He's not the father Natalie, John is. There's no excuse for what I did and I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

"Wow, I never expected an apology from you but Marty I already knew that you altered Liam's paternity."

"How did you find out?"

"I listened to your therapy session with Doctor Buhari." Natalie said as she handed a small tape to Marty.

"How did you get this?"

"It's a long story. I was actually on my way to see John to tell him that he's Liam's father, but before I go there's something that I need to tell you. I'm sorry too."

"What?"

"I listened to the tape. We both know that you blame me for the part I played in your child's death. You changed Liam's paternity as a way to get back at me. You snapped after you lost your little girl and I can't blame you. I'm a mother too and I finally understand the pain that I helped cause. I'm not going to press charges, hell, I'm not even going to tell John that you switched the test. I'll tell him that I ran another paternity test, but I have to tell John that he's Liam's father. If you want to tell him the part that you played in the paternity mix up that's up to you."

"Thanks for being so understanding but I have to face the consequences of my actions. I'm going to tell Brody and John the truth, they deserve that much from me," Marty said as she walked out of Llanfair.


	2. Chapter 2

B: Broken

Marty stopped by the cemetery. She hadn't visited her daughter Megan since she had been released from Saint Anne's. She started walking towards her daughter's headstone and stopped when she saw that Natalie was kneeling at her daughter's grave. Marty stopped to listen as she heard Natalie talking to her daughter.

Natalie placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave. "I'm sorry. I know it's been awhile, the flowers I brought you last time are starting to wilt. Your Mom's been released from Saint Ann's so I'm sure she'll come visit you soon. She's been having a really hard time since you died. I didn't realize how broken she was until I heard her therapy tape. She loved you so much and I'm the reason that you're gone. I'm the reason that Marty lost everything. I went after John after Jared died. I know how your mother feels because I was broken when my husband Jared died. I was in so much pain except when I was with John. I never expected to fall back in love with him and I'm sorry that my love for John cost you your life. I promise you that your mother's going to be okay. I may not like her very much, but she's strong. She's a survivor and I promise you that she'll survive losing you even if I have to push her every step of the way. Bye Megan, I wish you could have been with us longer," Natalie said as she stood up to walk away. "Marty, how long have you been there?" Natalie asked as she turned around and saw Marty standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

C: Closure

Natalie turned around and saw Marty staring at her. Natalie could see that Marty had been crying. "How long have you been there?" Natalie asked.

"Long enough to hear everything that you said to my little girl. How long have you been coming here?" Marty asked.

"Since she died. I've been trying to bring her flowers once a week since you went away to ST. Anne's. I knew that you couldn't do it while you were in the hospital."

"Thank you. I was worried that she would be forgotten while I was recovering, so thank you for looking after my little girl for me."

"You're welcome, I should be going." Natalie said as she begun to walk away.

"Wait Natalie, there's something that I need to tell you. I don't blame you for her death, not anymore. I blame myself. In truth it was just easier in the beginning to blame you."

"I am to blame Marty. If you hadn't walked in on John and I having sex then you wouldn't have been running down the stairs. It was the shock and the stress of seeing me and John together that caused you to fall down the stairs and go into early labor."

"That's true, but I was supposed to be on bed rest. My pregnancy was high risk and I knew it. When John called me and told me that he had to work through the night I could sense that he was lying. I was insecure so I went to your house and I broke in and saw what my heart had already known was true - John didn't love me. He never did. I shouldn't have gone to your place that night. Maybe if I hadn't she would still be alive."

"I'm really sorry that she died but you're not to blame."

"I'm sorry that I switched Liam's paternity but you need to know why I did what I did. I resented you and Liam for taking Megan's and my place in John's heart. I want you to know that I'm trying my hardest to find closure and to get over the resentment that I feel towards you."

"I know. We've all made mistakes. I understand why you did what you did and I'm trying to forgive you. I got to get going. Bye Marty."

"Bye Natalie," Marty said as she watched Natalie walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

D: Dumped

Natalie dropped by Angel Square with Liam. After John found out that Liam was his son he went to Seattle to visit his brother Mike. He had told Natalie that the news had changed everything between them and he needed time to sort through his feelings.

Natalie tried not to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it. John Mcbain was her addiction, it didn't matter how many times she said that she was through with him, there was something about him that drew her in time and time again only to have her heart broken.

Natalie convinced herself that this time would be different. John would forgive her for sleeping with Brody and that they would become a family with Liam.

John opened the door and let Natalie and Liam in. "I'm glad that you're here, there's something that I need to tell you. I'm happy that Liam is my son and I want you to know that you can always come to me if you need anything but there's never going to be a future for us. There can't be, not now?"

"Why? What happened? I still love you and I know that we can make if work."

"I love you too, but I'm in love with Kelly. She's pregnant and I have to be there for her. I asked her to marry me and she accepted."

Natalie felt sick inside, she had really believed that they had a future together and now Kelly was pregnant and everything had changed. John had dumped her for another woman and now she knew how Marty had felt.


	5. Chapter 5

E: Envy

Natalie stared at John as all the pain and emotion washed over her. How could she be so stupid as to believe that she could have a future with him? The dam of emotion threatened to break but she would not cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how envious she was of Kelly.

She was the mother of his child, how could he leave her for Kelly? They were supposed to be a family. Then it hit her, Marty was the mother of his child too and she had been the other woman. She was the one who had taken Marty's place in John's heart and now Kelly and her spawn was taking Liam and her place. "I feel bad for Kelly, because we both know it's only a matter time before you get cold feet and knock somebody else up," Natalie spat out in anger.

"That's not fair Natalie. I never meant to hurt you, I'll always love you but Kelly's my life now. I have to do right by here."

"Just like you did right by Marty."

"I hurt Marty. I know that. Do you think that's something that I can forget or forgive? Hurting Marty cost me my first born and I'm the reason that Marty lost her mind. I won't make the same mistake. I can't be with you because I've made promises to Kelly that I won't back out on. I'm in love with her and I won't hurt her the way that I hurt Marty."

"I can't deal with this right now. I have to get out of her," Natalie said as she ran out of John's room.

She got in her car and drove letting the tears freely flow. Ten minutes had passed by and she realized that she had driven to Marty's house.

Marty answered the door and saw Natalie standing out in the rain. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"I lost John. Kelly's pregnant," Natalie chocked out in hysterical sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

F: Friends

Marty sighed, she knew exactly what Natalie was going through. When she had found out that Natalie had been pregnant with John's baby she felt anger, jealousy, resentment and those feelings ate away at her, almost destroying everything good that was in her. She had a breakdown because she couldn't cope with Megan's death and John's affair with Natalie. Natalie had hurt her but she didn't deserve this pain. "Come on in," Marty said as she opened the door.

Natalie walked into Marty's house and sat down on the couch, "I don't know why I'm even here, it's not like we're friends or anything. I just got in my car and drove. I don't even know how long I've been sitting in your driveway. How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Marty asked as she sat down next to Natalie.

"Get over loving John."

"I didn't, not for a long time, but the doctor's in ST. Anne's made me face some hard truth's about my relationship with John. "

"Like what?"

"I realized that John was never going to be able to give me what I wanted. I've always wanted a family but John just isn't able to fully commit himself to anybody. He never loved me like I loved him. Sure he cared about me, but he never really loved me or he wouldn't have slept with you when I was expecting his baby. It took me a long time to realize that I deserve better than what John can provide. I deserve somebody that's going to love me with their whole heart and soul. I'm sorry that you're hurting over Kelly's pregnancy and you honestly deserve better than what John has to offer you as well."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You must hate me after everything I cost you."

"I don't hate you, I never did, I was just jealous and who knows, maybe now that John's out of the picture we could find a way to being friends,"Marty said.

"I would like that, thanks for talking to me. I feel strangely better. I better get going. I have to put Liam in bed soon," Natalie said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Natalie, if you ever want to talk again. You know where to find me. I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll listen."

"Thanks Marty, for everything," Natalie said as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

G: Gash

It had been a month since Natalie had found out that John was expecting a child with Kelly Cramer. There were days she thought that she was getting past the pain of losing John, but then there were days like today that tore the gash open again.

She went to drop Liam off at John's and Kelly opened the door. Kelly told Natalie that John had just left to get dinner for them and would be right back. Natalie sat in John's apartment with Kelly making small talk when all she really wanted to do was scream at Kelly. Kelly couldn't stop talking about her pregnancy and the plans that John and her had made for Liam and the baby.

Natalie stared at Kelly as it occurred to her that she would soon be Liam's step-mom Not only did she lose John to this viper but she would have to share Liam with her. Natalie didn't know how much longer she could fake being nice when all she wanted to do was pull Kelly's hair. John finally showed up and Natalie gave Liam a kiss and took off before the dam of emotions that she had been holding burst.

She stared out at the Llanview river trying to get hold of her emotions when she felt the tip of something sharp against her back.

"Turn around slowly," a menacing voice from behind called out.

Natalie turned around and saw a young man who couldn't be any older than twenty-two. He held a large knife in one of his hands.

"Give me your wallet?"

Natalie handed the wallet over to the guy.

"Oh, so your one of the Buchanan bitches," he said as he looked at her driver's license. I was just going to take your money but now I think that I'll have some fun with you before I sell you back piece by piece to your rich family," the man said as he raised the knife to her blouse cutting it open. Natalie kneed him in his groin and tried to take the knife out of his hand. They fought over the knife until Natalie felt a sharp pain in her side and she fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

H: Healing

Natalie woke up and realized that she was in the hospital. Her mom was stroking her hair and looked at her with gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank god you're awake. I'm going to go find the doctor," Vicky said as she headed for the door.

"Wait mom, what happened to me? The last thing I remember is being on the pier with some guy. He had a knife mom. I tried to get away but he was too strong. Was I raped?" Natalie asked as tears began to flow.

"Listen to me Natalie. You weren't raped. You're going to be fine because of Marty."

"Marty?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"Marty showed up at the piers. She pushed the guy off of you and held him at gunpoint. He's been arrested and I promise that he will pay for what he did to you."

"Is Marty still here? Can I see her?"

"Sure I'll send her in," Vicky said as she left Natalie's room.

Marty walked into the room and sat by Natalie's side.

"My mom told me what you did. Thank you. If you hadn't of shown up I don't-"

"I did show up and you're going to be just fine. So try not to think about what could have happened," Marty said interrupting Natalie. She knew what it was like to be in Natalie's position. She knew how the "what if" questions could haunt you. She was determined to make sure that Natalie healed from the traumatic events of the evening.

"Did he do this to you?" Natalie asked as she touched the bandage on Marty's arm.

"Yeah, he sliced my arm with the knife when I pulled him off of you but I got the last laugh when I pulled out my gun. I always carry a gun when I go walking alone at night for protection."

"I'm sorry that he hurt you," Natalie said.

"It's okay. It's just a flesh wound, I will heal in time and so will you, I promise. I'm going to go and let you get your rest."

"Thanks again Marty," Natalie said as Marty walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

I: Ice cream

Natalie opened the front door and was surprised at how grateful she felt to see Marty standing there. It had been three weeks since Natalie had been attacked and Marty had been amazing throughout the whole ordeal. She was the only one who truly understood what Natalie had been going through and she always seemed to show up when she needed her the most.

"Marty, I was just on my way to see you and here you are. How do you always know when I need you?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know. I've just got amazing intuition and thought that you could use a friend tonight. I thought that we could gorge on this Chocolate Chip Ice cream that I brought," Marty said as she walked into Llanfair.

"You brought me Ice cream?"

"Yeah, Chocolate Chip Ice cream just happens to be my favorite comfort food and I thought I would share."

Natalie and Marty sat at the kitchen table taking turns taking bites out of the Ice cream container when Marty broke the silence, "do you want to talk about tomorrow?"

"It's been three weeks since he was arrested for stabbing me and part of me is looking forward to seeing Nora railroad him, but the other part of me is scared shitless. I haven't seen him since that night and I don't know if I'm strong enough to face him. Do you think I should go?"

"Listen to me Natalie, the decision to go tomorrow has to be yours. I can't make that decision for you, but you shouldn't stay away because you're afraid. You're one of the strongest people that I know. That son of a bitch is no match for you. I know that facing your attacker can be terrifying but it can also give you back your power and confidence when you realize that he can't hurt you anymore."

"Will you go with me?" Natalie asked.

"As if you could keep me away," Marty replied as she flashed Natalie a smile.

"Thanks Marty," Natalie said as she took another bite of Ice cream.


	10. Chapter 10

J: Justice

Natalie looked around the courtroom until she spotted the eyes of the person that she wanted to see most. Marty flashed her a smile of encouragement as she walked in and Natalie knew that she could make it through the day.

Natalie tensed up when the defendant walked in."Everything's going to be okay," Marty whispered. "He's no threat to you or to anyone else anymore. I promise that he's going to pay one way or another."

Natalie felt relieved when the defendant pled guilty. Natalie looked at Marty's face and was certain that she was behind the guilty verdict.

The judge sentenced the defendant to eight years in Statesville and just like that Natalie's nightmare was over.

"What did you do?" Natalie asked as soon as they left the courtroom.

"I didn't do anything, but your uncle Todd, on the other hand, can be quite convincing when he wants to be. He owes me so I asked him to influence that son of a bitch who attacked you into pleading guilty."

"You went to Todd and asked him to intervene? You hate Todd, why would you do that?"

"Because you deserved Justice.I didn't know if Todd would be able to get through to him, but I had to try. I didn't want you to have to relive what that bastard put you through if there was another way to avoid it."

Natalie pulled Marty into a hug. "You don't know what this means to me. You're the best friend I've ever had," Natalie said but she knew that friendship didn't adequately describe her feelings for Marty. Marty was so much more to her.


	11. Chapter 11

K: Kiss

Natalie leaned in and hugged Marty. She had felt a yearning and desire for the amazing woman that she held in her arms. Her feelings for Marty had completely caught her off guard. Marty felt so right in her arms and Natalie followed her instincts. She pulled back just enough to look into Marty's beautiful blue eyes and then she gave into her desires as she placed her lips on Marty's.

Marty's eyes registered surprise and then pleasure and Natalie knew that Marty was enjoying the kiss just as much as she was.  
Marty groaned with pleasure as she let her tongue dance with Natalie's.

Marty pulled away to get air. She needed to think. She knew that her feelings for Natalie had changed so much over the last couple of months. She used to resent Natalie but that was before she had really given her a chance and now all she wanted was for her happiness. When Natalie had kissed her she felt a desire and tingling that she hadn't felt since Patrick died. "What was that?" Marty asked hoping to figure out this uncharted territory.


	12. Chapter 12

L: Love

"What was that?" Marty asked as she pulled away from Natalie.

"I don't know," Natalie stated as she tried to reason through her feelings for Marty. She couldn't deny that her feelings for Marty had developed into something so much more than friendship. "All I know is that you're the first person that I want to see when I wake up and that my day isn't complete until I've seen you. Kissing you felt completely natural to me. I think that love is the closest word that I can come to describing my feelings for you."

"I love you too Natalie, but we can't do this. What we have means too much to me. Love and I just don't mix and I don't want to lose you the way that I've lost everybody else that I've loved."

"You're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere," Natalie said as she took a step closer to Marty.

"You can't promise me that. I just need some time to figure things out. I'm sorry Natalie," Marty said as she walked away.

Natalie understood Marty's fear because it was her fear too but she was determined to keep Marty in her life at any cost - even if it meant that they would just be friends.


	13. Chapter 13

M: Marty

Natalie heard a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and hoped that Marty was on the other side. It had been a week since Natalie had seen Marty. She was trying to give her the space that she needed to figure things out, but it was so dam hard. Marty had become like oxygen to Natalie and she desperately needed to see her.

"John," Natalie said trying not to show her disappointment.

"Were you expecting somebody else?" John asked.

"No, come on in," Natalie said as she stepped out of the way.

"What's going on John?"

"I've made a big mistake. I want you back," John said as he pulled Natalie into a kiss.

Kissing John felt familiar, but there was no spark, not like the kiss she had shared with Marty.

Natalie pushed John away. "This isn't going to happen John. You have Kelly and the baby to think about and I've moved on with my life."

"I can't marry Kelly tomorrow not when I still have feelings for you. I've made a mistake and I know that we can make things work this time. Please give me a chance."

"You don't have feelings for me John. You're just scared to commit your life to somebody else, but I'm sorry I'm not going to let you use me to blow your life apart. We don't work, we never work out because we're poison together. I love Marty and I'm not going to wreck the relationship that I have with her to have another fling with you."

"You're in love with my Marty?"

"She hasn't been your Marty for a long time John. You destroyed your relationship with her because you were too scared to commit."

"You're seriously going to throw us away for Marty."

"What I have going with Marty is a thousand times better than anything I've ever shared with you, so I'm going to do the one thing you should have done and I'm going to choose Marty over a toxic relationship with you."

"What should I do now?" John asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm always going to love you because you gave me Liam, but Dammit John you need to grow up and figure out what you want in your life. Do you still love Kelly?"

"Yes, but I don't know if she's over Joey."

"Then you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel and stop playing childish games."

"You're right Natalie. I'm sorry that I came here. Whatever is going on between me and Kelly, we'll figure it out," John said as he kissed her on the cheek and left. Natalie had never realized how toxic her relationship had been with John until today.


	14. Chapter 14

N: Naked

Marty had thought a lot about her relationship with Natalie over the past week. She had come to the conclusion that she had to place the risk on love. She had tried not to love Natalie but the fiery red head was all that she could think about. She had decided that if she was ever going to be happy then she needed to take a chance.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on Natalie's door.

"Marty," Natalie exclaimed with an excitement that got Marty's juices stirring.

"Come on in," Natalie said as she opened the door.

"I've thought a lot about us this past week and I came here to let you know that I want to take our relationship to the next level. I love you Natalie and I want to spend my life showing you how much."

"I love you too," Natalie said as she wrapped Marty in her arms.

Marty kissed Natalie with a hunger that only Natalie could understand. She led Marty to her bedroom. "Are you sure about this?" Natalie whispered.

"More sure then I've been about a lot of things. I want you Natalie. I want all of you," Marty said as she pulled off her shirt and revealed her black lacy bra underneath.

Natalie kissed Marty as she unbuttoned her pants and let them slide off. It wasn't long before their unwanted clothes had been removed and they were completely naked.

Natalie massaged Marty's breasts and placed them in her mouth, she sucked on them as she placed her finger inside of Marty and began to pump. Marty was already so wet that it made her own juices squirt out. She had never been with another woman before and had been nervous that she wouldn't be enough for Marty, but as Marty responded in ecstatic moans and finally exploded in an orgasmic high she knew that her fears were unfounded.

Marty had wasted no time in arousing Natalie. She nibbled on her neck until Natalie began to moan and then she placed her finger inside and played with her clit until she reached her orgasmic high.

"Any regrets?" Natalie asked as she played with Marty's hair.

"No, it's been a long time since I've been loved that way. It was amazing. Do you have any regrets?"

"Just one," Natalie teased. "I regret all the time we spent resenting and hating one another when it turns out that nobody completes me the way that you do."

"I love you so much Natalie," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes. She had been looking for happiness for so long and it turned out that Natalie had been her key all along.

"I love you too," Natalie stated, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with Marty wrapped in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Marty left a note for Natalie and slipped out the door. There was so much that she needed to tell her. Marty had planned on telling her sooner but had decided to wait until after her visit with the OB.

Marty had wanted another child for years but circumstances always seemed to get in the way. She wanted a child with Todd, but then she found out the truth that he had been keeping from her and she had to put a stop to any child that they may of conceived. She had a child with John, but his infidelity had caused unwanted stress and Megan only lived to be a couple hours old as a result.

A couple months ago Marty had chosen to try having another child through artificial insemination. As she grew closer to Natalie she thought about telling her, but was afraid to say the words out loud in case it jinxed her.

Marty had decided that she would tell Natalie the truth about her plans to become pregnant, because a possible baby would affect Natalie's life as well now that they were a couple.

Marty wiped her sweaty palms on the table as she waited for the OB to return with the test results.


	16. Chapter 16

P: Pregnancy

Marty wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and knocked on the door.

"Marty, what's wrong?" Natalie asked as she noticed the nervous look on her face.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

"This isn't about last night is it. Please tell me that you don't regret what happened," Natalie said as she sat down. She had been a nervous wreck since she woke up to an empty bed and a note.

"Last night was great. I don't have any regrets. There's just something that I need to tell you."

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? How is that possible? Have you been seeing anybody else?" Natalie asked as the jealousy begun to gnaw away at her.

"Of course I haven't been seeing anybody else. I was artificially inseminated a few months ago and I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out this morning."

"Not about the pregnancy, but about your decision to have a baby. You've been the best friend to me these past few months, so why didn't you give me the chance to return the favor."

"I don't know. I didn't want anybody to know in case the pregnancy didn't take. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I'm sorry."

"You should be. I need you to realize that you're no longer alone. I want to be there for you, but you have to let me in. Promise me no more secrets"

"I promise," Marty said as she hugged Natalie.

"And one more thing. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to love your child just as much as I love you," Natalie whispered into Marty's ear.

Marty breathed a sigh of relief. She had feared that Natalie would leave her. She knew that it was an irrational fear, but things had been going too well for her. She was genuinely happy with Natalie. Natalie and this baby was her life and she still felt scared that she would lose them.


	17. Chapter 17

Q: Quilt

Natalie had spent three months working on the perfect surprise for Marty and the baby. She had made dinner for Marty and anxiously awaited for her to walk in the door.

Marty walked in just as Natalie was lighting the candles on the table. "What's all this?" Marty asked.

"I made you dinner, and I have a surprise for you."

Marty felt tired, sick, and nauseous. All she wanted to do was to crawl into bed, but Natalie had worked so hard and she didn't want to let her down so she gave Natalie her best smile and sat down to eat.

After dinner, Natalie brought out a wrapped box and handed it to Marty.

"You didn't have to do this," Marty said as she unwrapped the box. "Oh my god, how did you come across these pictures?" Marty asked as she pulled out a quilt. Natalie had made a quilt that had a picture of Marty's parents, Marty as a baby, Cole, Vicky, Clint and Natalie.

"It wasn't easy. I asked John and Kelly to help me track down the pictures of your family. John used his detective skills and Kelly used her paper's resources and they managed to find these pictures that were taken at a social event that your parents attended when you were a baby. I know that you didn't have any pictures of your parents and I wanted to find a copy so that they could be part of your child's quilt."

"I love you so much Natalie. This means so much to me,"Marty said. She didn't think that she'd ever look at a picture of her parents again. Her aunt Kiki had destroyed all the pictures Marty had when she went to live with her. Marty stood up to hug Natalie when the room started going dark.


	18. Chapter 18

R: Risk

"I can't lose this baby," Marty said as she rubbed her stomach. Something wasn't right, she could feel it.

"Just try to stay calm until the doctor comes back and we find out what's going on," Natalie said trying to reassure Marty.

"What's going on? Is our baby okay?" Marty asked as soon as the doctor came into the room.

"You're baby is okay for now, but Marty you have a condition called Toxiemia."

"What's that?" Natalie asked.

"It's a disorder that affects Marty's blood pressure. Your pressure was at an extremely dangerous high level which is why you passed out. This is going to be a high risk pregnancy and I want to put you on bed rest," the doctor explained.

"I understand, I'm going to do everything that I can to see that this child makes it."

"The best thing that you can do is rest and stay calm. I want to keep you here for the night just to be on the safe side. I'll give you two a moment while I check to see if your room is ready," the doctor said before she left the room.

Natalie grabbed Marty's hand and stroked it as she described the plans that she had for the nursery. It wasn't long before Marty fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

S: Support

It had been four and a half months since Marty had been put on bed rest and she hated it more than she thought that she would. The first couple of weeks had been nice while she caught up on rest, but the rest of the time she had been restless. It had been four months since she had made love with Natalie. Since Natalie's touches of affection drove Marty's heart rate up the doctor had forbidden any sexual activity but Marty knew that it would soon be worth all the sacrifices. She was seven and a half months along and she and Natalie would soon have their family.

Marty had been good, she had followed all of the docter's instructions, but today she couldn't stay in bed while her son Cole needed her. He was being brought before the judge since new evidence that Eli was still alive had come forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natalie asked as she walked in the room and saw Marty grabbing her purse.

"You know where I'm going."

"Marty, we talked about this. Cole would not want you to be there if it puts you and the baby at risk. I'm going to the trial and I'll keep you updated."

"I have to go Natalie. He's my son and I have to be there to support him. I've already made so many mistakes where he's concerned. I know it's risky to go, but I think it's more dangerous for me to stay home worrying about what's going on," Marty pleaded with Natalie.

"Okay, you can come with me, but the first sign of stress and I will take you home even if I have to drag you out of there."

Marty smiled, "now, that's something I would like to see."

"It's not funny. I can be quite ferocious when I want to be. Come on let's go," Natalie said as she offered Marty her arm for support.


	20. Chapter 20

T: Trapped

Todd let out an exasperated sigh when Marty and Natalie got on the elevator. He wasn't happy to see Marty there especially with Natalie. He didn't understand why Marty would get involved with his niece after all the pain that Natalie and John Mcbain had caused her. "What are you doing here?" Todd asked.

"Same thing you're doing here. I'm here to support my child, Marty said.

Todd glared at Natalie. He knew that Marty's pregnancy was a high risk pregnancy and that she shouldn't be anywhere near this trial or the stress it could cause. If Natalie was any kind of friend she would have kept Marty far away from the courthouse. "God Natalie, don't you think she should be at home resting? Why the hell would you let her risk her health? If things, don't go Cole's way, do you know how much stress that's going to put on her?"

"I make my own decisions and don't appreciate you talking about me like I'm not here. If you have a problem with my being here then take it up with me and leave Natalie out of it," Marty said.

There was a sudden jolt as the elevator came to a quick stop.

When the elevator stopped Marty felt a sharp, jagged, pain in her abdomen then she felt the gushing of water and she knew that she was in labor.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Todd and Natalie both asked at the same time.

"I'm in labor, the baby's coming," Marty said as she slid to the floor and tried to focus on her breathing. She tried to stay calm, but she was scared. The contractions were coming very quickly and she knew that they didn't have much time until the baby came.

"What are we going to do?" Natalie asked.

"Keep Marty calm and If I have to, I'll deliver the baby," Todd stated as he started to roll up his sleeves.

"You can't be serious?" Marty asked in between labored breaths.

"It's okay Marty. I had to deliver Jack and I can deliver this baby too if I need to."

Natalie sat on the floor and grabbed Marty's hand and wiped the hair out of Marty's face. She was scared that she would lose Marty and the baby, but she did her best to hide it from Marty. She had to keep Marty calm for their family's sake.


	21. Chapter 21

U: Umbilical Chord

Natalie had finally gotten a signal and she was able to call John Mcbain. They had been trying their best to get them out of the elevator, but Marty's contractions were too close together and it appeared like Todd would have to deliver the baby.

The signal had since died on Natalie's phone so Michael had to shout instructions to Todd.

"Okay, Marty. I need you to push," Todd ordered.

Marty grabbed Natalie's hand as she pushed with all her might.

"Stop pushing for a second," Todd said as the baby's head came out. It was starting to turn blue and Todd noticed that the umbilical chord had wrapped itself around the baby's neck. Todd didn't want to alarm Marty, but he had no choice. He needed to get instructions from Michael, because he didn't know what to do. "Michael, the umbilical chord is wrapped around the baby's throat. What should I do?"

"See if you can find an ending and slowly unwrap the chord and tell Marty not to push until the chord has been removed."

"You have to save my baby, Todd," Marty said feeling completely helpless that once again her life was in Todd Manning's hands.

"I will. You can trust me, just try not to push and don't stress out," Todd said as he traced the chord to it's end. He unwrapped the chord, but the baby still wasn't breathing.

He told Marty to push until he held the little girl in his hands. Todd covered the little girls mouth with his and started to give CPR per Michael's instructions.

Natalie had tried to keep Marty calm, but the labor had been too stressful. Marty knew she was having a stroke when the left side of her body started going numb. She was hyperventilating and eventually lost consciousness in Natalie's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

V: Victoria

Natalie looked at Marty while she slept as she thought about how close she had come to losing everything. Luckily Marty's stroke had been mild and John had gotten into the elevator just in time so that Michael was able to help. It had been two weeks since that night and although Marty was still recovering she had come along way in recovering her motor functions.

Marty opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's right here and just as perfect as ever," Todd said as he brought the little girl into the room and laid her in Marty's arms.

Marty smiled at her little girl. She would always be grateful that Todd had saved her like he promised that he would.

Todd smiled at the sight of Marty with her daughter. The little girl had already managed to work miracles. Todd believed that the little angel played a big part in Marty's recovery and the she had managed to make peace between him and Marty. He had instantly felt a bond with the little girl and he was grateful that Marty and Natalie allowed him to spend time with her. "Speaking of which, have you two decided on a name for her. I can't keep calling her baby girl Saybrooke."

Marty looked at Natalie who was nodding her head in affirmation. "We decided to name her Victoria after your sister and Natalie's mom."

"Does Vicky know?" Todd asked.

"Not yet," Natalie answered.

"I'm sure that she will be thrilled and I can't think of a better name for your daughter. I'm going to get going. I promised Hope that I would take her to the zoo," Todd said as he headed out the door.

"Give Hope a hug from me," Marty said.

"Okay, I will," Todd said as he left.

Natalie climbed into the bed beside Marty and wrapped her arms around her family. Natalie had been searching for a place where she belonged for such a long time and now she no longer had to search. Marty and their baby had filled that void in her life.


	23. Chapter 23

W: Will

"Tea, how can I help you?" Natalie asked when she opened her front door.

" Marty asked me to come by. Is she here?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

Natalie helped Marty into the living room. "Do you have the papers?" Marty asked as she sat down."

"I do. It just needs your signature and then I can file it with the courthouse."

"What papers?" Natalie asked.

"I asked Tea to draw up a will. I almost died and if I had died who knows what would have happened to my daughter. I need to make sure that she's in safe hands."

"Of course. So who's going to get our daughter?" Natalie asked feeling a little perturbed that she was just finding out about this.

"If I die you will get her of course."

"And if we both die?"

"Then she will be raised by her godparents Todd and Vicky."

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"I'm sorry Natalie. I didn't mean to keep anything from you. I just forgot," Marty stated.

"Should I come back at a later time?" Tea asked. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"No, I'll sign the papers and you can be on your way," Marty signed the papers and then handed them back to Tea.

"I'll go file these right away," Tea said as she left.

"What's going on Marty? I'm not buying that you just forgot."

"Nothing's going on. I forget to mention it, can we just forget it."

"Okay," Natalie said. She knew that Marty was hiding something, but she had to let it go because she didn't want the stress of a fight jeopardizing Marty's health.


	24. Chapter 24

X: X-ray

Marty sat on the hospital bed waiting for the docter to return with the X-ray and MRI scans. Marty already knew that the news wouldn't be good. She had put off treatment because the radiation would have killed Victoria. Marty didn't regret her decision. Victoria meant the world to her and she had been her saving grace.

"So how bad is it?" Marty asked as the docter walked in the room.

"It's just as we thought. The cancer has spread everywhere," she said as she laid out the X-rays for Marty to see.

"How much time do I have left?" Marty asked.

"It's hard to say, but if I were to guess, based on these x-rays, you have two, maybe three weeks if you're lucky. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell Natalie?"

"I'm not going to tell Natalie. I know Natalie, and she'll never accept the fact that I'm dying. I don't want to spend the time I have left fighting the inevitable. I just want to spend the time with my family and friends."

"I understand, but if you change your mind let me know, do you have enough pain medication?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for meeting me today," Marty said.

Marty had already accepted the fact that she was dying. She had been preparing for weeks. She had written Todd and Natalie a letter in a sealed envelope that would be opened when she died and she had made a video for her daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

Y: Yesterday

So many things had changed since yesterday. Yesterday, Marty had been here, and today she was gone. They had made plans to go to the zoo, but Natalie woke up with Marty's cold body in her arms and had been devastated to learn that Marty had been sick for a long time, but had chosen to keep her illness from everybody.

Natalie felt betrayechad she clutched the letter that Marty had left behind. She sat down on their bed and read the letter:

"My dearest Natalie. It wasn't long ago that I couldn't stand the sight of you, but you got under my skin and it wasn't long until I couldn't live without you.

You taught me so much about love, compassion, forgiveness and understanding as we moved past the pain of yesterday and learned to heal together. I know that right now, as you read this, you feel a deep sense of betrayl and I must explain that I didn't want to tarnish your memory of me. I wanted you to remember me as the strong, vibrant, women that you fell in love with. Please share those memories of me with Victoria. I need you to keep me alive in our angel's eyes.

-Love Marty."

Natalie put in the movie that Marty had made for Victoria and watched it over and over again until she had fallen asleep with Victoria in her arms.

-

Todd sat in the dark listening to the rain fall as he thought of his past relationship with Marty. He would give anything to go back to yesterday when she still hated him because at least then she would still be alive, but he couldn't and all he had left of her was the letter that she had left behind.

He flicked on the lamp light so he could read her final words to him:

"Todd,

I need you to know that I forgive you for all the pain, anger, and frustration that you have given me throughout the years. I should have forgiven you a long time ago, but like a fool, I held on to my anger.

Yesterday you saved my baby girl, my sweet angel and just like that all the wounds that you had caused were gone. I have been learning a lot about forgiveness from Natalie and I think that it's time that I forgive you.

I need to ask one more favor from you. Although neither one of us will ever forget the events of Spring Fling I need you to let the past lie in the past and to forgive yourself. I have watched you change over the years into somebody that I am honored to call my friend.

-Marty"

Todd leaned back in his chair feeling the weight that he had carried for so long dissipate. She had finally forgiven him and he would work really hard to continue to be worthy of her forgiveness.


	26. Chapter 26

Z: Zoo

It had been a month since Marty had passed away and Natalie needed to get out of the house. Marty had wanted to get together with Natalie, Victoria, Liam,Todd, Starr, Hope, Jessica, Bree, and Ryder and go to the zoo before the weather turned but she never got the chance. Natalie felt like this was something that she needed to do. She knew that Marty would want her to continue living her life.

Natalie met Todd, Jessica, and Starr, and the kids outside of the Zoo gates.

"Hand her over," Todd said as he reached his hands out for baby Victoria. This past month had been the hardest month in his life and he knew it was just as hard on Natalie. He could see the pain in her eyes. He missed Marty and the only thing that was getting him out of bed these days was her daughter.

Natalie handed Victoria over to Todd.

Todd cradled the little girl to his chest. "She looks more and more like Marty every day," he said to no one in particular.

"I know. She's going to be a little heartbreaker. Let's go in and show these kids the animals that we came to see," Natalie said.

"Sounds like a plan," Starr and Jessica said at the same time.

They enjoyed the day at the zoo and Natalie knew that Marty wad smiling down at them from heaven.

The End


End file.
